Cat Eyes Pt. 3
by Mind X
Summary: A couple sexual references...the next one will be extremely sexually oriented. Ohhhh, I caught your eye didnt I? Hehe, Please R/R


Cat Eyes Part 3  
  
Disclaimer-I don't know em, so don't sue me!  
  
Don't mind my slang!  
  
Indicates replay of the dream  
** Indicates Thought  
  
...I quickly woke up and I couldn't shake the dream   
  
"Comon Lauryn, come with me tonight! Its gonna be a lot of fun. And then after the club, we can go to that bar that we both like so much, and pick up those really fine bartenders. PLEASE!! Do it for me damnit!" I said to my best friend for over 15 years.   
  
"I don't know, I have a bad feeling about it. But, Ill do it for you. I want to borrow your blue velvet top with the rhinestones on it...only for tonight." She said with pleading eyes.  
  
"Uhhhh, FINE! Bitch, I wanted to wear that one...but its aiight. I'll find something else." I said glaring at her. We went upstairs, and she rummaged through my bedroom sized closet. It was accented with bronze trimmed lamps, and bronze end tables. The room was my favorite in the apartment. The bronze light emitted from the lamps made the room look...sexual. One wall of the room was mirrored from ceiling to floor and I sat on the antique looking couch in the corner while she picked out several outfits for both of us.   
  
Lauryn finally found what she wanted to wear, and she told me to pick her up in 3 hours, so she could get ready. She was so happy. It was my fault...my fault. If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't have been there. She would have been there to persuade me not to shoot him. She was the only one I had ever listened too, because, I felt as if she was the only one I could trust.   
  
The next thing I knew, she was dying in my arms again, for the millionth time that day. I knew it all too well.  
  
"We are here, Des'ree. Please accompany me into the house." Hank said knocking me from my re-inactment of the dream. He popped open the jet top and jumped out. He held out a hand and I took it. Helping me out of the jet and into the hangar. He led me into the house. Well...it sure as hell doesn't LOOK like a house. More like a big ass mansion.  
  
"Yeah, where's the bathroom?" I said looking around the house. There were so many doors. He pointed with one blue finger to the door that was only about 10 feet away. I walked towards the door and knocked gently. No reply. So I walked in cautiously to an empty room, simply decorated with blues, whites, and silvers. *Eh, not too shabby.* I closed the door behind me to find a door sized mirror. I stood in front of the mirror studying my unique features. The first thing I always look at in the mirror are my eyes. They are more gold then they are yellow. The makeup I had on accented my eyes, bringing out the almond shape. *Of course Dez, you leave your lip gloss in the car, but, hey I didn't know I was going to be meeting people!* My hair was light brown with auburn streaks. *Damn Dez, where did you get that body?* I laughed to myself and turned to the side. *Nice, very nice* I decided to go back out into the living room.  
  
I opened the door to see a tall man standing in the door frame. He was probably about 6'2 ish...the first thing I saw, were his eyes. Red on black. His hair was of an auburn color and his features were just beautiful. He looked down at me and cocked his head to one side. Images started flowing through my mind about sexual experiences he has had. Hearing the women screaming his name was almost to much. I looked up into his eyes. "Hi Remy." I brushed past him and got visual images that were going through his mind. He had me pinned to a luscious dark red bed flicking his tongue wildly around my pierced nipple. I broke out of the trance and quickly turned around to see him staring at me. *Well, this place has potential*   
  
I walked into living room. At least I was pretty sure it was the living room. I sat down on one of the couches and leaned forward, a very pretty woman sat next to me. "Hi, Hank told me that you are visiting. My name is Jean, what's yours?" she said looking at me. I turned my head and looked at her. Her hair was practically GLOWING. It was so red. I don't think I have ever seen anything like it. "Des'ree," I quickly saw her glance at my back. "like 'em? I just got the Tootsie done." About a week ago, I went to get a tattoo. Its an orange Tootsie roll pop and above it, in cursive says 'How Many Licks...?' I had a small gun tattooed on the upper left portion of my back and just opposite it, a bullet hole. "Yeah, its very...enticing." I looked across the room to see Remy come back. He walked over and sat on the other side of me. "What's your name, chere?" I just looked at him, smiled wickedly and said "Des'ree, but you can call me Vixen."...  
  
(Again, the next chapter...or should I say...PART, will be a lot more sexually oriented. Its all I'm good at writing! Hehe, thanks for reading everyone! Please R/R) 


End file.
